


That Time Peter Made The Avengers Think They Were In a Horror Movie

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is like the cool uncle, First chapter is a little rushed, I'll add more tags as i go, Multi, Peter is scary boi, Peter scares his dad, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is up to something..., fear him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter isn't very good at keeping secrets, we all know that by now.So how will Spider-Man's true identity be found out by the Avengers? In the weirdest way possible.





	1. Spider-dude

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story actually has chapters. Hope you enjoy, it will be fun!

Peter ate dinner with Clint, which was pretty awesome. They ate their food, yes, but they mostly just attempted to make each other laugh so hard that milk shot out their nose. Both Peter and Clint had succeeded, and both almost regretted it. Almost.

"Oh, shoot, I haveta do homework." Peter says with a frown after seeing what time it was. No, he didn't, but he wanted to get some patrolling in before Tony took him nighttime driving.

"No you don't, Pete. It's Friday, you're supposed to enjoy yourself." Clint says with a grin.

"But if I don't get it done tonight, I won't have the weekend free. You don't want me to have to do homework on the weekend, do you?" Peter asks, a small grin forming on his face.

"... Fine. But you better have fun on the weekend. You are released." Clint says, waving Peter off.

"Mmhm. See you later, Clint." Peter says and hurries up to his room. Now time for some patrolling.

Peter pulled his suit on and checked his web fluid. He needed to make more, but that could wait. He'd just try not to use as much webs as he usually did. So instead of swinging out of his window on the (almost) top of the Tower, he had the bright idea to scurry down it.

Peter knew Friday wasn't going to call him out on it, she wouldn't want Peter to die. Hopefully. He wasn't really counting on Clint to catch him out of the corner of his eye.

To Peter, he was just climbing down the Tower. To Clint, it was like a giant spider scurrying down the wall of the Tower.

Which just happened to freak the archer out. A lot.

Instead of thinking of something reasonable, like the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man climbing down the Tower, Clint just thought of a giant spider-like creature infiltrating their home and laying eggs or something in the vents.

So Clint's fear may have been justified, if the archer hadn't been a friggin' Avenger. It was safe to say that Clint successfully spread the uneasyness around the Tower, after Tony hiding a kid from the Avengers, they didn't know what to expect.

Clint didn't even suspect Peter, that was completely out of his mind at the moment. What was on his mind was the horror-movie thing outside the Tower, probably trying to get in. Natasha thought he was just freaking himself out, but he wasn't.

He was starting to feel a little crazy, though.

Wouldn't Friday pick up whatever was on the outside of the building? Why didn't she say anything? Clint tried voicing his worry to Steve, who was with Bucky.

"It's probably just your imagination. Friday wouldn't let anything get inside." Steve had said, but still looked a little uneasy.

"Steve's right, Stark's computers wouldn't let anything get inside that would be a danger to Peter." Bucky had said.

But Clint knew there was something not right about this.

And so he talked to Sam.

"So I see this thing scurry down the window, it might have been going up. I don't know. Point is, it was outside the Tower, probably trying to get in." Clint says, looking at Sam for any answer that would make him sound not crazy.

".... Kinda sounds like Spider-dude." Sam says after a minute of thinking.

"... Spider-dude?" Clint repeats slowly.

"Yeah, Spider-dude. He was at the airport, Tony brought him in." Sam says.

"Why would Spider-dude want to get in the Tower?" Clint asks, confused.

"How am I supposed to know? Friday would tell us if he got in, though." Sam says, shrugging.

"You guys talking about Spider-Man?" Rhodey asks curiously as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Clint saw him trying to get in." Sam says, tossing an apple in the air and catching it.

Rhodey was one of the few people that knew who Spider-Man was, and he was not going to tell these people.

"He was probably just re-loading his webs or something, I wouldn't worry about it." Rhodey says, and as if Parker luck was starting to affect him, a Spider-Man like figure hit against the window right next to him.

".... Are we under attack by some Spider-dude?" Sam asks slowly, the figure swinging off into the night again.

"I don't know, but I really don't like it." Clint says with a frown.

Word spread around the Avengers that Spider-Man might be trying to get into the Tower, and most of the Avengers were on edge.

Except Steve.

"So, I gotta ask, why are you not worried about some random guy breaking into the Tower?" Natasha asks curiously.

"He's not some random guy. He sounded young, I'm guessing he was in his 20s." Steve says. "And he was from Queens."

"Just because people are from around where you used to live, doesn't make them automatically trustworthy." Sam says, rolling his eyes.

"My point is, how much of a threat can he be? There's no way someone that young and from Queens can break into the Tower." Steve says.

And at that moment, Peter Parker entered the living room. Oh, the irony. Rhodey could only shake his head in amusement.

"Whattcha guys talking about?" Peter asks curiously, and kinda nervously, having the feeling he just walked into something important. Clint had no problem sharing, though.

"Spider-dude's trying to break into the Tower." Clint says.

"Is he, now?" Tony asks, nobody catching the way he looked at Peter, or the fact that Peter looked surprised and embarrassed.

"Really? The web slinging hero is trying to break in?" Peter asks, his voice very squeaky.

"That's what we think." Steve confirms, the Avengers looking at him confusedly. Steve just shrugged however, seeming to have just changed his mind.

"Oh, well, th-that's a little weird. I-I'm just going to um, turn in for tonight. Goodnight, everyone!" Peter squeaked out, waving and hurrying up to his room.

"You have such a great kid, Tony." Steve says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Tony says with an amused smile, the Avengers at the moment, having no idea why the billionaire was amused.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief once he was in his room. He really hoped nobody picked up on his nervousness, the last thing he needed was the Avengers hounding Tony, like Rhodey had done.

But this made Peter truly realize how careful he needed to be, to keep his secret safe. Of course, nothing ever went the way he wanted, did it?

Peter really needed to let some steam off, almost getting found out (not really) always made him so nervous and on edge. He needed to get some swing on. It wasn't a school night, so he could be out until 2, as Tony and May had decided.

Peter thought that was fair, so off he went to get some swinging done, unaware that he would come back and... Well, Parker luck never, never made things go as planned.


	2. Brownies *gone wrong*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes patrolling.
> 
> Peter comes back from patrolling.
> 
> Peter almost messes up, big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to be a little short, but I promise I'll update every day :)

Patrol went fairly easy, and that was weird considering it was almost 2 in the morning now. Peter sighs as he swung back into his bedroom window, ready to go to sleep. However, he was hungry and he knew that would prevent him from getting the slumber he needed.

This sent flashbacks to Peter, the last time he was hungry and went to get a snack, he was caught by Captain America. Surely that wouldn't happen twice, right?

So in full Spider-Man costume, Peter silently crawled on the ceiling, figuring if Steve did decide to find him out, he wouldn't be seen hanging on the ceiling. Yeah, his common sense was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

To Peter's surprise, the kitchen was completely dark, but there was freshly made brownies. After taking a quick look around, Peter came down from the ceiling, tired but delighted that he had a brownie. He hung upside down from a web from the ceiling.

It was much more difficult to eat a brownie while hanging upside down, but Peter was determined. Sure, he could go back to his room, but what if he wanted milk after eating his brownie?

Sure, he could bring a glass of milk to his room, but he wasn't thinking about that. He didn't even notice Steve coming in to get a brownie. 

Apparently Steve didn't notice Peter until a piece of brownie hit him on the head. It was dark, and a lot of thinks were running through Steve's head as he slowly looked up.

And Steve flat out shrieked.

It was 2am, it was dark, and all he saw was a figure hanging upside down eating his brownies. He didn't know what to think.

Peter was high alert after hearing Steve scream, and admittedly had to scramble out of the way when there was a shield flying towards him, thrown by the frightened man.

Peter quickly scrambled to his room, the other Avengers attracted to the room because of the scream. Bucky, of course, was first.

"Steve? What's wrong? Why'd you scream?" Bucky asks with a frown, turning the lights on. He looked to where Steve was looking on the ceiling, Captain America's shield stuck in the ceiling as well as a bunch of brownie smeared across it.

"You better have a good reason for destroying my building and waking me up." Tony says as he walked in.

"Oh cut the bullcrap, you weren't sleeping." a very tired looking Clint says. "Whats going on?" he asks confusedly.

"There- there was.. There was something eating brownies on the ceiling." Steve says, gesturing to where his shield and smudged brownie mess was.

Clint's eyes went wide and he looked over to Natasha and Sam.

"I told you guys! I told you, Spider-dude has broken in! Friday, where's Spider-dude?" Clint asks, looking at the ceiling.

"Spider-Man is currently not in the building." Friday answers.

Peter then stumbled into the room, his Spider-Man costume off. He was dressed in Pajamas and his hair was messy, making it look like he had been sleeping.

"Whats going on?" Peter asks with a genuine yawn. "I heard a scream, is everyone okay?" he asks, looking around at the Avengers.

"Yeah, everyone's fine, kid. Thanks for checking in." Tony says with a small smile, ruffling Peter's hair.

"For future reference, if you hear a scream, go as far away as you can. We don't want you getting hurt." Natasha says with a frown.

"Yeah, it's sweet of you to make sure everyone's okay, but you need to make sure you're okay." Clint adds.

"Go back to bed, it's much too late for someone your age to be up." Steve says with a frown.

Peter smiles slightly, if only he knew.

"Okay. Goodnight, everyone." Peter says with another small yawn, turning and heading back to his room. His heart was still pounding, he almost had gotten caught at Spider-Man. But he was good at hiding panic attacks, so it was kinda easily to hide that.

"How come you got suck with such a sweet kid?" Sam asks Tony once the spider-ling had left.

"Luck. Don't even think of trying to steal him away from me, I'm his favorite Avenger." Tony says, just accepting that Peter was his kid. Well almost his kid.

"Clint's already trying to get him to call him 'Uncle' first." Natasha says.

"No, no. I found him first, I think it's only fair if I get called uncle first." Steve says with a frown.

"If we're going by that logic, then Mr. Metal Arm over there would get to be uncle second. That leaves me in third." Clint says with a frown. Bucky was currently trying to think of a way to get Steve's shield down.

"Then I would be last." Sam says with a frown. "And I am not going to be last, if anything he should be last." Sam says, gesturing to Bucky.

"I shouldn't be last, you should be last." Bucky says with a scowl. "You didn't even know he existed until a few days ago." he says.

"How about Pete just call you guys uncle when he feels like it? Seems like Clint is going to be uncle first, after all he did spend the most time with him." Tony points out. "On that note, I'm turning in. I might actually sleep."

"Wait, why doesn't Peter call you 'dad'?" Natasha asks curiously.

Tony didn't answer and just smirked, the elevator doors closing.

"Now that you mention that, it is weird." Clint says after thinking about it.

"It is. You know what's also weird? Spider-Man breaking into the Tower and Friday not saying anything about it." Sam says with a frown.

"... Maybe it isn't Spider-dude." Clint says slowly, looking up at the ceiling. "What if its like, a monster? Like the Grudge monster?" he asks quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Natasha says, but the room went quiet. Everyone was thinking about it.

Peter was listening from the vents. What? He was curious. Now he knew just to call Clint 'uncle' whenever he got in trouble. And now they all thought it was a monster that was in the Tower? This was gold.

"Friday, cut the lights." Peter whispers, very quietly. He grinned as he heard a scream from Clint and rapid footsteps. It sounded like they all had scattered. He made a mental note to watch the footage later, and went back to his room to get some sleep.

This was definitely going to be fun.

For Peter, at least. Not for the Avengers, at all.

Maybe he would let Tony in on it...

 

 

.... But what fun would that be?


	3. Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter boi over-estimates his scare factor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the last :'(

Peter actually went to bed, and fell asleep. It wasn't as rare as Tony sleeping, in fact it wasn't rare at all. But he hadn't really thought he would after all that went down.

The next day, Peter woke up in a great mood. He had a plan on how to scare the Avengers, and he thought it was epic. Now that he was thinking about it, it was really weird to imagine the friggin' Avengers scared of a teenage boy.

It just made it even more amusing.

He made another mental note to gather all the clips of him scaring the Avengers and put it into a little video for him to laugh at.

Peter quietly giggled, his giggles getting louder and more insane the more he thought about it. Captain America, the fearless solider, had been scared by a fourteen year old teenager. He hadn't realized his laughter was sounding insane until Happy walked into the kitchen and slowly backed out.

Thankfully nobody else had been there to witness his little moment of going insane. Peter half wondered where everyone was, then figured they all must still be sleeping. Hooray for the teenage mindset to let him function on four hours of sleep.

Though it was getting pretty lonely for Peter, and so the teen thought of an idea that would either result in him getting a good laugh, or dying a painful and horrible death.

He decided to take his chances.

He knew Bucky would kill him, so he left Steve and Bucky out of the choices. Natasha would kill him, Clint would maybe kill him, and he wasn't sure about Sam.

Tony would only probably kill him, so he decided to go with him.

Peter went back to his room and got into his Spider-Man costume, then found a black wig he and Ned had found at a thrift shop and thought would be cool for a prank. It was long and covered all around the face, perfect for if you were going for a 'grudge' look. He also got out a white dress he had been saving, he was going to convince MJ to be Princess Leia.

Peter was accelerated, he hoped he wouldn't give Tony a heart attack. It was too late now, he had already gotten into Tony's room, and the billionaire was up. Well, not up, but sitting up in bed and waiting for the motivation to get coffee.

A perfect time for Peter to strike.

Peter silently crawled on the ceiling, letting the wig fall over his face. He found it pretty funny, he was literately wearing his Spider-Man suit with a wig and a dress. It probably wasn't even that scary. He felt kind of stupid, going to back out. But alas, Tony looked up right at the moment Peter was scurrying out.

Peter had to scurry faster to his room after hearing Tony shriek, he had barely gotten out of Tony's room when he heard the footsteps of the Avengers.

Peter panicked slightly and got into the vents before the Avengers could spot him. He sighed in relief as he listened in. He heard the voices of Sam, Natasha, Steve, Bucky... But no-

Peter whipped his head around to look down the vent, and his suspicions were right. But he guessed he startled Clint a little too much, since the archer let out a very... manly scream and fell though the ceiling.

"It's in the vents! It's in the vents!" Clint screamed as he ran to his fellow teammates.

"What were you doing in the vents so early?" Natasha asks, the Avengers forming a circle as they looked around wearily.

"Last night it was on the ceiling, I thought I'd be safer in the vents." Clint explains quickly.

"I'm not dealing with this, I have stuff to do, you guys can figure it out on your own, I'm out." Tony says, his heart still beating rapidly from the heart attack fuel Peter had delivered to him earlier.

"Wait, you know what this is?" Sam asks, the Avengers all following Tony to the kitchen, the billionaire getting coffee.

"I do, but I had to find out by myself, so you have to, too." Tony mumbles unhappily. "Say 'hi' to Pete for me when he gets up." He says before getting his coffee and leaving with a confused Happy.

None of the Avengers picked up on the hint Tony had just dropped on them.

"We have to find that thing and put a stop to this." Sam says, serious about the whole thing. "This is starting to feel like some Scooby-Doo crap." He says after a second.

"I agree with both of those statements. I left my Girl Scout Cookies in the vents, there is no way I am letting that thing eat those. They are way too overpriced." Clint says.

"That's what you see wrong with this?" Bucky asks, raising an eyebrow.

"If that's what he finds wrong with this whole thing, so be it. Let's just find it." Steve says, the others nodding in agreement.

"Let's split up, its bound to come out of the vents sooner or later." Sam suggests.

"I'll go with Bucky, we really shouldn't be alone in case this thing is dangerous." Steve says.

"I'll go with Clint, then." Sam says.

"Good, that leaves me alone." Natasha says with a sigh.

"Go find Bruce or something." Clint says with a small smirk.

"Nope, I think I can fend for myself. Lets go." Natasha says and the three teams(?) split up.

Peter had been listening in the vents, and grinned. He'd scare Bucky and Steve first.

Following in the vents, Peter went ahead of Steve and Bucky and dropped on the floor at the end of the hallway. If he could scare Tony, who he had been living with for over a year, he figured he could scare the Winter Soldier and Captain America with memes.

"Friday, start flickering the lights and don't stop until I'm caught." Peter says, Friday complying instantly.

Steve and Bucky then rounded the corner, and at the end of the hallway, there was Peter. In his barely visible Spider-Man suit, a white dress and a wig.

Doing the T-pose.

Steve just kinda stood there in shock, Bucky at a loss of what to do. The lights then went off for a couple of seconds, and the dominate Spider-grudge was gone.

".... What the heck was that?" Steve asks, unsure of everything at the moment.

"I don't know, but I really don't like it. Come on, I think it went this way." Bucky says, dragging Steve down the hallway.

Peter was slightly disappointed with the results, it didn't scare the two, just shocked them. He shrugged it off and went off to try and scare Sam and Clint.

He did the same thing he did with Steve and Bucky, but instead of doing the T-pose, he did the 'you know I had to do it to 'em' pose.

Peter made Clint and Sam jump, but got no screams.

Again, he disappeared after the light went off for a few seconds.

But he didn't even get to Natasha.

"It's on the ceiling! Knock it down!" Clint yelled, somehow Steve and Bucky had followed Peter to Clint and Sam, and the four had found him before he got to Natasha.

Steve threw is shield, and the next thing Peter knew, he was on the ground.

No, he was not hit by the shield, he had tried to dodge it, but lost his footing and fell.

And within the next few seconds, Natasha got on top of him to make sure Peter couldn't get up. Peter knew there wasn't a way out of this without hurting someone, so he just stayed still.

"Finally, that took longer than expected." Natasha says with a sigh.

"You're telling me, lets get this Scooby-Doo shit over with." Sam says, reaching down to pull the wig off of Peter.


	4. Spider-dude *gone wrong*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, Peter is caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't update yesterday, and after I promised to update everyday! But I can explain.
> 
> I was sick, so I thought I had the whole day to write a really long chapter for you guys, 'cause you deserve it.
> 
> But noooooooo my dumbass sister dragged me out of bed and made me go to my art class and C.A.P, so yeah. Blame her.

Sam pulled the wig off of Peter, revealing the Spider-Man mask fully.

"It is Spider-dude, I knew it." Clint says, looking down to the Spider-ling, who was grinning sheepishly under the mask.

"Now let's see who Spider-dude is." Sam says and gets ready to pull the mask off, Friday shutting the lights off completely. It was pitch black, nobody could tell where anyone else was.

"Friday, turn the lights back on. They have to find out eventually." Peter says with a small sigh, the lights flicking back on.

"Pete?.... Where.." Steve starts, looking around for Peter, confused when he couldn't see the boy. His eyes landed on Spider-Man. "No, no, please tell me you aren't.."

Sam pulled off the mask quickly, Peter looking very sheepish.

There wasn't any movement for a solid minute. All the Avengers in the hallway just stared and took in the information that was displayed in front of him. Everything happened at once, Natasha quickly got off of Peter, Sam started apologizing.

But what really got Peter was Steve.

"I threw an airport at you, I threw an airport at a kid."

It was under his breath, but Peter still heard it, because of his super-hearing and all that jazz.

"Te-technically you didn't throw an airport at me, just one of those loading ramp thingies." Peter says, directed at Steve as he got up from the floor.

"That's right, he did throw an airport at you." Clint says, glaring daggers at Steve. "Why didn't you tell us you were Spider-Man?" he asks, looking back at Peter. He didn't really seem mad, but Peter could still tell it was there.

So he played his trump card.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Clint, I just didn't think it was necessary for you to know." Peter says, slightly embarrassed and unsure if that was okay.

Clint looked like he was ready to tear Peter a new one about superhero-ing being dangerous, but that look disappeared after the 'Uncle Clint'. The topic quickly changed.

"Ha! I was the first one! Suck it, Rogers." Clint cheered, Natasha rolling her eyes. 

"Peter just called you that because he didn't want to be yelled at." Natasha says, Steve grinning slightly.

"So it really doesn't count." Sam says, smirking at how disappointed that made Clint look.

"No, no it still counts! I was called 'Uncle' first, and there's nothing you can do to change it. Right, Pete?" Clint asks, crossing his arms confidently. But there was no answer.

"Peter left a few seconds ago." Bucky says, very helpful.

"Are we just going to forget that Peter is Spider-Man? I feel like this needs to be addressed." Steve says with a frown.

"It does, but let him change out of the suit. I don't want him jumping on the ceiling while we're talking to him." Natasha says, thinking the suit was what made Peter stick to walls.

"Who says he won't without the suit? We don't know what his powers are." Sam says, frowning as he thought about it.

"The kid probably just has super-strength and Stark put more powers in the suit." Bucky offers.

"That's a possibility, but what if Tony did something to Peter?" Steve says, slightly disturbed at the thought.

"No, no, he wouldn't sink that low." Natasha says with a frown. "Right?"

"I wouldn't put that past him." Bucky says with a frown.

"No, no no, he wouldn't, he didn't want us to know about him at first. After we did find Peter, he said we weren't going to kick him out. He can't do that to a kid." Steve argues.

"Easy for you to say, you threw an airport at him." Sam says.

"Actually, Steve only threw the loading ramp at him, which is so much better." Clint says, rolling his eyes.

"Barns was the one who punched the kid." Natasha pipes up.

"He deflected it." Bucky says simply.

"But you still tried to punch him, no?" Natasha asks, crossing her arms.

"I did, but Sam's drone took him out." Bucky says flatly, glaring at said super-hero.

"Hey, don't look me. It was the Ant Guy who took him out of the fight." Sam says nervously, not really want to start a fight with the Winter Snowflake.

The hallway went silent as the Avengers remembered the fight, and the red and blue figure flying through the air.

".... Is it still not okay to kill people?" Bucky and Natasha said in sync.

"No, Bucky." Steve says with a sigh, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I agree with Nat in this situation." Clint says with a grin.

"No, we can't kill Scott, he has a family." Steve says, feeling like the only sane person in the room.

".... God dammnit." Clint curses.

Steve sighs in relief, glad someone agreed with him.

"It'll be harder to make it look like an accident." Clint says with a shake of his head.

"Speaking of accidents, where is Peter anyway?" Sam asks curiously, it wouldn't take Peter this long to change.

"U-um, here?" Peter says, unsure. He had just shown up, so he hadn't heard much of the conversation until just now.

"Peter, get down from the ceiling." Tony scolds. "I'm tired of using Dum-e to clean the ceiling." he says with an amused sigh.

"Sorry." Peter says sheepishly. "When did you get back?" he asks curiously, lowering himself down from the ceiling.

"Just now. I see that they caught you." Tony says, looking around at the confused Avengers.

"Yeah, somehow I couldn't avoid some super-spies and super-soldiers." Peter says, rolling his eyes.

"Woah, where's that sass coming from? No more Mario Kart with Clint." Tony muses, reminding himself to kick Clint later for teaching his innocent son how to be sassy. That was his job.

"He's a teenager, Tony. He's allowed to take some sass with his father." Steve says with a smile, then frowns slightly. "Speaking of which, why the hell did you think it'd be a good idea to bring a fourteen-year-old to a fight? I could've killed him. It was very-"

"Irresponsible, crazy, and dangerous. Yes, I got the speech from Pepper." Tony says, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "I know what I did, and I'm not going to do it again under any circumstances."

"How did Peter get those powers anyway?" Natasha asks curiously. It was obvious that Peter didn't need the suit to climb on the walls and ceiling, since the boy was wearing pajamas at the moment.

Tony looked at Peter, deciding to let his kid answer that question.

"O-oh, I went um, on a field trip to Oscorp and a radioactive spider bit me." Peter explains simply.

"Please don't tell me you shoot webs, 'cause that would be soo gross." Clint says, looking at Peter warily.

"No! No, no. The webs come out of my web shooters. I made the original formula, but Mr. Stark helped me modify it." Peter says quickly.

Tony had an idea, and he wasn't sure if it was a good one. But it sure was amusing to him. While Peter answered the Avengers questions, Tony thought more about his idea. He was pretty sure it was possible.

 

 

Tony granting Peter's class a field trip to Stark Towers wouldn't be the end of the world.


End file.
